Forget Me Not
by Leilani22
Summary: Peter has been watching over Wendy for six years since when she first left Neverland. As the time went on, Wendy forgot about Peter Pan and Neverland. Read about how Peter gets Wendy to remember him and how their friendship grows into something more.
1. Forgotten but Remembered

Author: This story is of course about Peter Pan and Wendy. Well, today I got to thinking about what if Wendy forgot all about Peter Pan and Neverland. This story is one I thought of because I started thinking about all the friends I left behind when I moved to a different city and since it's been six years since I've seen most of them, I wanted to write a story on what it feels like to be forgotten. Actually, some of the friends I've made here (which is the town I moved to) have forgotten about me because we were in different classes or we just started hanging out with different

**people.**

_Forget Me Not_

There once was a boy who never wanted to grow up, but I guess you all have heard that one before. Well actually, this boy who didn't want to grow up, had a change in thought when he remembered the first girl he fell in love with six years ago. Peter Pan, as they called him, had been watching over Wendy all this time watching as she blossomed into a beautiful woman like her mother and father had always wanted her to be. As time went on, Wendy forgot all about Peter Pan and the land of the dreams of children. She was sent to a boarding school for boys and girls called Edwards Academy.

Peter was saddened as he continued to watch Wendy at this school. Even though Wendy had forgotten about Peter, she never stopped reading and writing stories of fantasy and magic. That's probably why she didn't have very many friends because even though girls were educated in schools like boys, they didn't have the same rights like they did. She was often teased about her stories and many of her teachers scolded her for wanting to become a writer. Through all this, she continued to write and dream not really caring what others thought of her.

This is where my story takes place. Up in the dark of the night flew a lone shadow and a twinkling little light that was just like one of the many stars that dotted the sky. It was Peter Pan and Tinkerbell heading in the direction of Edwards Academy to hear the new stories that Wendy would tell.

"Come on Tink," Peter exclaimed zipping through the sky happily, " Wendy will be reading her stories a loud soon."

Tink said, "_I'm coming! Gosh, even though she doesn't even remember you, you still want to go and see her… You must really love her."_

Peter blushed and said, " She may not remember meeting me, but she still writes all of those stories about me…."

Peter grew quiet as they continued to fly to the school. He was thinking about Wendy and wondering if he would ever be able to talk to her again. Then an idea struck him, he was going to talk to Wendy because he had decided to go to the school that she was attending.

"Tink!" He shouted stopping in mid air, " I know how I'm going to talk to Wendy and get her to remember me! I'm going to live here and grow up and go to her school!"

Tink just floated there with her tiny mouth gapping open as if she had just heard Peter say '_he didn't believe in fairies_'[ If you say that sentence then one fairy dies somewhere out in the world. She continued to stare at him for ten seconds then she exploded on him.

"_Bloody hell! Have you gone mental?" _she tinkled enraged at him for saying such a thing, "_You can't do that! What about Neverland and the Lost Boys and –and…what about me?"_

"Tink, I didn't mean to make you mad, it's just I can't live in Neverland knowing that Wendy will never remember me," Peter whispered looking up towards the small start second from the right, " I can't lose her, Tink… I can't."

Tinkerbell was silent for a minute then she said, _" Peter, I can't stop you from going to Wendy, but promise me you will never forget about us. You know, the Lost Boys and Me."_

"Of course, Tink," Peter replied seriously, " I'll never forget about you."

Tink knew Peter very well to know that eventually he will forget about his past life and go on without remembering a single adventure. But she also knew that he loved Wendy, so she didn't not say anything only nodded her head as she and Peter finished there journey to the school.

**Meanwhile...**

Wendy was sitting in room getting ready to read her stories a loud to some of the little girls and boys who went to the school. You see the school went from grades, K- 12. Wendy loved telling her stories to the little kids because they were the only ones who liked them and they were also the only true friends she had besides the many books she snuggles up with at night when they are supposed to be asleep.

The story she was going to tell today was the one were Peter Pan saved the Indian Chief's daughter, Tinger Lilly. It was a good tale to tell, but for some reason she didn't really like it much. [Maybe its because she was jealous when Peter got a kiss from Tiger Lilly when she was saved. I mean, she was there when she saw them making goggly eyes at one another, but that it all forgotten now.

_Knock, knock_

"What's the password," Wendy whispered as she peeked in the little whole in the door.

"We do believe in fairies," a group of voices whispered.

Wendy opened the door to see her brother, Micheal and some youger children waiting by the door. They all shuffled in whispering excitedly about the new story Wendy would tell about the dashing Peter Pan and his fairy, Tinkerbell.

"Hello Wendy," Micheal said giving his big sister a hug," what story are you reading today?"

" Well, you go get the little ones settled down while I go get my journal," Wendy said as she went to grab her journal that she kept all the stories she had ever written.

"This story is called _The Rescue of the Red Chiefs Daughter, Tiger Lilly_," Wendy whispered to the little faces that looked up at her.

" Peter Pan, as you all know, was heading towards Mermaid Lagoon when he saw his pirate enemy, Captain Hook. He and Mr.Smee were rowing a rickety boat in the direction of Skull Rock. When Peter got a closer look at the boat, he saw the chief's daughter Tiger Lilly sitting in the boat all tied up and she had a blind fold on her delicate red face.

" 'Tink, we got to go save Tiger Lilly from that good-for-nothing Hook,' Peter whispered as he took off after the boat.

" When they reached Skull Rock the saw Hook order Smee to put Tiger Lilly into the water.

" ' But Captain,' Smee stuttered,' I thought you wanted Peter Pan to come and try to rescue the chief's daughter?'

" ' Yes, Mr Smee, that's what we are doing!' " shouted the ill-tempered Captain Hook,' Now, put our lovely guest in the water and I'll go check to see if Pan has come yet.'

" Peter watched as Hook marched off somewhere. Then he turned to tink and gave a nod. He took his green hat off of his red head and put it to his mouth.

" ' Mr. Smee, why are you putting Tiger Lilly in the water?' Peter said in Captain Hook's voice.

" ' Well, cause you told me so, Captain,' Smee said confused.

" ' I did no such thing!Now untie her and take that blind fold off," Peter ordered.

" ' But-but captain--'

" ' I said untie her,Mr. Smee! Are you arguing with your captain!' Peter shouted into the hat.

" Mr. Smee began to untie her and took the blind fold from her face. While he was doing that Captain Hook was coming back having heard the voice in which Mr. Smee believe to be his.

" ' Mr. Smee,' Captain Hook said in a pretend sweet voice,' What are you doing?'

" ' Well, I'm untying her like you said, captain,' Smee said as started to take the rope off of her feet.

" ' I didn't say to do that, you bumbling idoit!' Hook whispered loudly,' You've been tricked by Peter Pan. Now tie her up again and put her in the water!'

" Mr. Smee began to retie her while Captain Hook went to the rock where Peter was hiding. Peter was laughing when Captain Hook came upon him. tink made frantic gestures as his shadow became bigger and bigger. Luckily, Peter jumped out of the way as Hook's sword came down on cold stone. They began to sword fight, but Peter was too good for Hook to beat. Just when Hook lost his sword a faint sound came to the cave. It was the sound of the crocodile that had swallowed a clock and had eaeten one of Hook's hands.

" Hook and Smee left Tiger Lilly and rowed away as fast as the could as the crocodile chased after them. Peter was laughing really hard as he heard the faint screams of Hook, but then remembered Tiger Lilly. He untied Tiger Lilly and gave her back to the Big Red Chief. The chief was so happy to see his daughter that he gave Peter a big celebration in honor of it. During the celebration Tiger Lilly gave Peter a kiss on the cheek thanking him of saving her," Wendy finished reading the last page and closed her journal," THE END."

**Meanwhile...**

Peter watched from the window as Wendy gave all the kids a hug. They all left her room while she put some of the pillows and blankets the kids sat on a way. Peter knew he had to talk to her, but that would have to wait til morning. He flew down from the roof and landed on a tree where he and Tink settled to get some sleep before changing Peter into a sixteen-year-old student. Sleep slowly wrapped her fingers around Peter's mind as he went into a slumber filled with red indians and Wendy.

**That's it for now!Please Review and Message me!**


	2. New student

Author: Sorry that it took so long to get this out here, but I've been a little tied up lately with school and figuring out new ideas for stories. Oh thank you to 'all' my reviewers…he he… Thank you to Jane Wen my one and only reviewer…yeah… Anyway, here is my next chapter, so enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Peter Pan in any way!**

Forget Me Not 

It is now the next day. The sun was starting to peak out over the buildings scattered around the city. Wendy was slowly waking up from her wonderful dreams about… yes, the dashing Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. This dream was actually about Peter coming to her school and he actually was a student in her class (Ironic, no?).

"Wendy!"

'Great, now someone has gone and ruined the best dream ever,' Wendy thought to herself as she rubbed her eyes.

"Wendy, are you there?"

"I'll be there in a minute!" Wendy said as she got up and made her bed.

She then got her dull gray and blue uniform on and tied a blue ribbon in her long brown hair. After that she got her pack full of books and then she grabbed her writing journal.

"All right, I'm ready," she said as she walked out her door and closed it behind her.

" About time!" said John impatiently, " I was starting to think that Captain Hook might have popped out of your dreams and kidnapped you to Neverland."

"Very funny, John," Wendy said rummaging through her backpack to find the story she had written last night before she went to bed.

"What are you looking for?" John asked looking over her shoulder.

"Aha!" She exclaimed pulling out three pieces of paper with beautiful cursive handwriting on them.

"You wrote another story!" John said with glee.

She nodded and handed him the papers.

"Come on, John," Wendy said grabbing his hand, " You can read that when you get to class, but first we got to get there or we'll be late. And you know what happens when we're late."

"Alright," John sighed as he hurried along with her.

When Wendy reached her class, she waved good-bye to John as he headed to his class that was just around the corner. Wendy walked into the classroom and sat down in her seat by the window that over looked the school's garden and the big clock tower that lays little ways off in the distances. She was started to remembering the dream when she flew with Peter to Neverland. They had passed by that tower on they're way to it.

"Alright class," said Mrs. Everett said walking in," turn in your English books to page 421. Oh and Wendy I would like to see you at my desk please."

"Yes, Mrs. Everett," Wendy said promptly as she walked to her teacher's desk. Mrs. Everett, by the way, had dark red hair clasped on the top of her head. She was a very beautiful woman and was Wendy's favorite teacher because she was the one of all Wendy's other teachers who actually enjoyed reading Wendy's tales and stories.

As Wendy came up to her desk, she saw one of her stories she had let her teacher read. This story wasn't about Peter Pan, but it was a very beautiful story about a young girl on a journey to for fill her destiny as a maiden warrior. The title was called_ Whisper of the Snow Maiden._

" You asked for me, Mrs. Everett," Wendy said softly looking at the cold wood planks on the floor of the classroom.

"Yes and I wanted to talk to you about this story," Mrs. Everett said, " I'm not sorry to say this, but this has got to be the most beautiful story I've ever read in my entire teaching career!"

Wendy's eyes widened and she looked down at her shoes shyly, " Really?"

"Absolutely!" she said, " The way you described the girl's hardships on her quest was fun nominal."

"Thanks Mrs. Everett," Wendy said smiling.

"Well, I just wanted to say that and that you shouldn't listen to what any of the other teachers tell you! Your writing is amazing and they just don't have good taste. Now, I guess I better send you back to your seat, so you can do your class work."

"Okay."

Wendy walked back to her seat and sat down.

"Teacher's pet," whispered a voice in her ear to her right.

It was Madison. She was always so mean to poor Wendy!

Wendy just silently read her English assignment and began to write. She was pretty used to the teasing, so it didn't matter what they said to her. She no longer cared.

_Knock, knock…_

A boy with golden locks cam walking into the room with a black book bag and a small note in his hand. He went up to Mrs. Everett and handed her the note. Mrs. Everett read it and smiled as she looked up at the boy. Then she got up and headed to the front of the classroom with the boy beside her.

"Class," she said in her sweet teaching voice, "We have a new transfer student here with us and I would like each and everyone of you to make him feel very welcome here. His name is Peter Paninster. Peter, why don't you go and sit next to the seat by Wendy. Wendy, please raise your hand."

"Wendy raised her hand, but she didn't look up yet to see who this Peter was.

"Hello," said a voice beside her. The voice was very familiar.

She looked up to meet the face of a very handsome boy who looked just like her version of…

**Author: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but you'll just have to read the next chapter to see what happens. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Do You Know Me?

**Author: I am so glad that people like my story! Thank you to the few who have reviewed ****Forget Me ****Not ****It's kind of nice to know that there actually is someone who is reading this. Also, thanks to you who have put my story on your Favorite Story or Story Alert! It really means a lot! Here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan!**

**Actually, really no one owns any of these books, yet we still have to write a disclaimer...hmm...**

* * *

_Do You Know Me?_

She looked up to meet the face of a very handsome boy who looked just like her version of…

"Peter Pan," she whispered, eyes filled with surprise.

"Umm… Is there something on my face?" Peter asked because he saw that Wendy was gawking at him.

Wendy blinked then stuttered, " Oh!...n-no it-it's not that…"

'Strange,' Wendy thought, 'He looks vaguely familiar…'

"Alright, class," Mrs. Everett said, " It's time to check on your work on expository essays."

While everyone was getting out there notebooks, Peter turned his attention towards Wendy. He noticed that she still didn't recognize him which made him kind of sad. He was really hoping that if Wendy saw him then she would remember those days when her and him flew together in the fluffy clouds looked upon the magical world in which he left.

"Peter."

Peter sighed and put his head on hand.

"Mr. Paninster."

' I wonder what Tink is doing right now,' Peter thought.

"Mr. Paninster!" yelled Mrs. Everett.

"Huh?" Peter said with a start.

"Would you care to join us since you seem so caught up in lala land?" Mrs. Everett asked sarcasticly.

All the boys and girls laughed when Peter turned a bright shade of red and mumbled, " Yes, ma'am."

The teacher gave the lesson while the students took notes, and eventually class was over. Wendy gathered her things in her bag, but before she could leave, all of her belongings fell clean through a huge hole in the bottom of her bag.

" Look girls," Jenny laughed, " Thumbelina has dropped everything again."

Jenny was one of the girls who played mean tricks on Wendy along with her other four friends. Their names were Kassie, Katelyn, Jevy, and Melody. Melody was really the only one who didn't laugh at Wendy when one of these things happens, but she had to do as Jenny says or Jenny would blackmail her for something she didn't do. Yeah, Jenny is a rude, stuck up rich girl who has no caring feelings for anyone who doesn't worship her ( No offense do anyone who's name is Jenny, Kassie, or Jevy).

Wendy looked at the girls then at her books that were now scattered across the classroom. She knew Jenny had gotten someone to cut that hole in her bag, but all she could do was to pick her stuff up and move on.

Jenny and her gang all left leaving Wendy alone. When she thought she was alone, Wendy broke into to tears once again. She had been picked on since day one and she didn't know why Jenny did the things that she did. But she never did anything about it because Jenny threatened her if she ever did so.

That is why Wendy was always alone save for her brothers and the little children.

"Wendy are you alright?" asked a voice from behind her.

Wendy turned around to see the boy named Peter standing over her.

"Why are you here?" she whispered turning back to set a book on the stack she had created.

Peter came and helped her by picking up her books.

" To answer your question, you must read the stories you have written about Neverland and Peter Pan," Peter answered handing her the books before walking out of the classroom.

"How does he know about my stories?" she asked herself out loud.

Lunch period

"Did you have fun picking up your books, Thumbelina?" Jenny sneered.

Wendy just stared at her lunch as the girls walked to 'their' lunch spot.

' Why did Mother make me go to this school?' she asked herself as she took a bite of her ham sandwich.

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked a voice from behind her.

Wendy looked up to meet the brilliant smile of Peter.

"Oh..no, you can sit there," Wendy stuttered as Peter took the seat from across her.

They both ate their lunch in silence not knowing really what to say to each other.

"So," They both said at the same time. Wendy blushed while Peter smiled.

"You go ahead," Wendy said feeling gitty.

"Right," Peter said, " If you don't mind me asking, why do those girls pick on you and call you Thumbelina?"

"To tell you the truth, Peter," Wendy said looking at his face finally, "I don't really know why they do it. Ever since I began going here, Jenny has done nothing but played tricks on me."

"Well that's just mean!" Peter exclaimed, " We ought to give them a good lesson!"

"Well, what to you suppose?"

"A sword fight!"

"Sword fight?"

"Oh, umm..," Peter said with realization of what he had just said, " I mean, we should tell Mrs. Everett or someone!"

" I don't think that's a good idea," Wendy said looking down at her tray.

"Why not?"

" Because Jenny threatened me if I ever did anything about it," Wendy whispered close to tears was more.

"Threatened? Why, I otta…" Peter began but stopped when he saw a tear slide down her rosy cheek.

"Please Peter. Don't tell anyone and don't say anything to Jenny," Wendy whispered.

"But.." Peter looked at Wendy then at Jenny who was currently making fun of someone, " Alright, Wendy, I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks Peter," Wendy said with a weak smile.

"Oh, Wendy didn't you have something you wanted to say earlier?"

"Oh yes! Peter, how did you know about my stories?" Wendy asked her face changed from teary to curious.

"Well…umm…. You see!" Peter couldn't tell Wendy that he always listened to her stories of him at night, " I heard from your brother Michael."

"Oh," Wendy said then asked," How do you know Michael?"

' Oh shot!' Peter thought, ' that was stupid to say!'

"Well,--"

Peter didn't get to finish because the bell sounded meaning that lunch was over and it was time to head for their last class.

Later on during free hour…

'Finally,' Wendy thought, ' Now I can begin writing Peter's next adventure.'

Wendy was now heading to her room thinking of a new idea. When she got to her room and opened her door, she stumbled upon a necklace made of forget me not flowers.

"Oh My!" Wendy exclaimed out loud.

She dropped the books she was holding and walked over to her window where the necklace was hanging. On the necklace was a note.

Wendy opened the note and it said"

_Wendy,_

_You may not remember what happened six years ago, but hope that maybe someday you will remember all the adventures we made together._

_**Peter Pan**_

**

* * *

**

**How was that? ****Does Wendy remember the adventures with Peter? Does she realize who Peter ****Paninster**** really is? Find out in Ch.4.**

**Please review!!! I really enjoy reading and answering any questions or comments you have.**


End file.
